


Christmas Light

by bad_behavior_31 (svana_vrika)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/bad_behavior_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has an epiphany and fulfills one of Gojyo's wishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lillypuff).



> Written for the Yuletide_Smut LJ Community Challenge. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware

The blonde looked around the room, a hint of satisfaction settling in his usually impassive, violet gaze. He hadn’t realized until he’d seen the lavishly- and in his mind, gaudily- decorated tree in the lobby of the small hotel they’d checked into that Christmas was upon them. As per his usual, he’d let it pass with a disdainful snort and a discrete roll of his eyes- until they’d made their way to the desk. What he’d seen there had damn near made him turn around and leave, and had it not been for Goku’s incessant whining and Hakkai’s quiet but firm declaration that Hakuryu was too spent to go any further that evening, he would have done so. But instead, he’d whacked the one with his harisen and the other with his patented _‘I’m going to kill you’_ glare, had turned back to the chipper young girl with the garish gold garland around her neck and a Santa hat perched on her red and green colored hair, and had booked the usual two rooms, expecting the worst. But this…

Though the room hadn’t been spared from the Christmas frippery, it was actually quite tastefully done. Instead of the gaudy vomit of multicolored lights and ornate baubles of fake silver and gold that he’d been expecting, he’d been greeted with elegant strands of genuine pine boughs flounced around the perimeter of the ceiling and over the bed’s headboard, and a small, living tree decorated with tiny illuminations of white. Overall, he quite liked the effect; it was subdued, but not without a hint of romance- not unlike himself. He snorted at the thought, even as it made him smile. _’Gods, Gojyo’s making me soft…’_

The thought of his lover caused his smile to widen slightly, and he gazed around the room again, his eyes lingering on the tree. The stark contrast of green and white and the way the illumination of light softened the darkness caught his attention, and his brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out why. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly and then he snorted and shook his head. His sutra. Though the parchment was almost always amongst his foremost thoughts, it had been preying on his mind more and more as of late- again, because of his lover. 

A few weeks back, he’d been forced to use the Makai Tenjou in battle; he’d only had to resort to it a handful of times since he and Gojyo had gotten together. Afterwards, he’d caught the redhead gazing at him with _that_ look, and his stomach had at first lurched with arousal and then had fallen. He’d known what the kappa had been thinking; it hadn’t taken long after their first time together for bondage to come into their play. As a matter of fact, the one time he’d taken Gojyo, he’d _had_ to tie him up to convince the more dominant male of the merit of the idea. 

However, there was a vast difference between the robe sashes, bandanas and occasional strips of leather that they usually used, and a holy sutra that had the power to dispel darkness- and the life force of Youkai- into oblivion. That night, he’d said the same to Gojyo and, though a flicker of disappointment ran through those gorgeous red eyes, he’d not argued. He’d simply said that he understood the priest’s reservations, had commented that he was glad he meant enough to the monk that he’d worry, and then had kissed him. And, he’d not brought it up again. For all his brusqueness, Gojyo was good when it came to things like that. Just like when he’d admitted to the monk that he’d loved him. As much as Sanzo had wanted to, he’d not been able to say the words back. But, before he could so much as apologize, Gojyo had smiled, had told him it was alright, and had let it go.

“Gojyo…” The word came out as a sigh, and the blonde shook his head bemusedly. Even after he’d taken in Goku, even after the companionship of the ikkou had been forced upon him, he’d stubbornly clung to the promise he’d made himself the night that Koumyou had died; that he’d never care about someone so much that he couldn’t bear to lose them. However, while Goku had accepted his taciturn behavior as natural for ‘his sun’, and Hakkai had acknowledged it with quiet understanding, Gojyo had always persisted, at first through brash jocularity and lewd taunts, and then later through surprisingly kind gestures of friendship and… well, lewd taunts. But, the point was, he’d never given up. And, like it was when Sanzo would dream of Koumyou, his master’s hand reaching beneath the murky water to pull him into the brightness, Gojyo had eventually broken through his dark barrier of loneliness and loathing to once again show him the light. 

With that last thought, the priest’s eyes widened slightly, and again he looked at the tree and recalled his sutra. Abruptly, he ground out his cigarette and moved away from the window. If he was going to do this, he needed to put things in action before he changed his mind.

~*~

“For the last time, no! I’m not playing cards tonight, so there’s no place for you to come with me to! Now go to bed, you stupid ape!” 

Sanzo heard the words clearly, despite the fact that the kappa was across the hall, and his door was closed. A smile curved up his lips. He’d been right; Gojyo’s curiosity had gotten the better of him when, after forty-five minutes, the monk hadn’t returned from taking his bag to their room. He heard Goku mutter something in return, could almost _see_ Hakkai’s smile and the knowing look in his eyes as he bade the redhead goodnight, and then there was the soft sound of the kappa’s key in the door. For a moment, an uncharacteristic nervousness flitted through him, only to vanish during the split second Gojyo stood in the doorway, illuminated by the soft glow from the hall. It would be fine. Though his Though his scripture did indeed have the power to dispel darkness, Gojyo... Gojyo was his light. 

"Sanzo? Oi, San..." Crimson eyes followed the trail of cigarette smoke back to its source, and Gojyo's lips curved up in a grin when he saw his lover leaning against the sill. "Oh, there you... are..." 

Sanzo barely resisted the urge to smirk when his lover's words trailed off into a silent gape, what appeared to be a candy cane nearly falling from his mouth. Slowly, the hanyou's gaze travelled downward over the priest's lightly muscled chest and flat abdomen, exposed through an unbuttoned white shirt, to a pair of legs just _slightly_ shorter than his own, clad in a pair of leather trousers so snug that one would expect to hear them creak with the slightest movement. 

"Did that girl give that to you?" The words were as cool as the peppermint flavoring of the stick.

"Uh... what?" Gojyo could hear something that sounded like speaking, but he was too mesmerized by the vision in front of him to understand what was being said. 

Sanzo snorted at his lover's less than spectacular answer. "That candy, Baka. Did that girl give it to you?"

"I..." He couldn't do it. The capability to form a coherent sentence had left him, and Gojyo forced himself to blink in an attempt to break the spell. "Yeah. I tried tellin'... her ..." He blinked again, this time cocking his head, a light furrow settling between his eyes. "Hey, wait! Are those _my_ pan..." 

The redhead's question was abruptly silenced as the room filled with rapidly shooting strands of white parchment edged with green. The next thing Gojyo knew, he was laying helpless on the bed, bound to the head and foot-boards by the Maten Scripture. "Sanzo, what the hell?"

Violet eyes narrowed as the monk slowly advanced, the kappa too indignant to notice the flicker of relief that ran through them.

"Sanzo, I swear to..." Gojyo's gaze widened, arousal flaring in his crimson depths as a bruising mouth silenced him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that bad things happen to naughty little boys who take candy from strangers?" Sanzo took his lips again after the growled words and this time as he plundered Gojyo's mouth, he crawled onto the bed to lithely straddle the other male, groin to groin. Deliberately, he arched his hips downward and, when his erection, even more pronounced due to the tightness of the leather, rubbed against the kappa's equally as hard cock and he heard his lover's resulting curse, the monk knew there'd be no further protests. And, Sanzo was glad; for as much as he got off on trading snark with his partner, his concentration was already split between what he was doing and maintaining the Sutra's hold. 

Whether it was through the priest's aura or through some other instinct the kappa possessed, something must have relayed the monk's strain to the hanyou for, when the blonde broke his second kiss, the expression in his lover's eyes was a mixture of the love Gojyo had only vocalized once, and a lustful submissiveness that Sanzo had _never_ seen during their time together.

A low groan escaped the monk at the look and once again he ground downward, attacking the exposed flesh of his lover’s neck. His nips and sucks to the kappa’s erogenous area were anything but gentle, and soon, Gojyo was moaning and writhing beneath him, his arms straining against the holy parchment in his desire to touch the other. A particularly harsh bite at the hollow of the redhead’s throat drew a shout of Sanzo’s name, and a satisfied smirk curved up the priest’s crimson tinged lips when it was followed by a raspy “ _Please!_ ”

“Hn… begging so soon?” the blonde drawled, his expression quite arrogant as he lifted his head, a throaty chuckle escaping him as he leaned forward again and brushed a kiss over Gojyo’s lips, deliberately keeping it light so that the other would be teased by the flavor of his own vitae. 

“ _Ngh…_ Sanzo…”

“Shh…” The monk lowered his mouth to Gojyo’s neck again, taking a moment to refocus his concentration before shifting lower on his lover’s body. The loose, white cotton of the hanyou’s shirt rubbed tantalizingly over his bare flesh, exciting his already stimulated nipples, and he repaid the favor by biting one of Gojyo’s through the material, his breath hot on the tormented bud through the damp fabric as he chuckled again at the keening whine. Lifting himself up slightly, he pushed the shirt up as far as he could and then returned to his task, gun-calloused fingers teasing the neglected bud into hardness as Sanzo’s tongue traced over the lines and dips in his lover’s chest. Soon, the hanyou’s torso and upper abdomen was glistening from the trails of the blonde’s saliva. Gojyo’s ragged breathing seemed to fill the room as he again strained against the Sutra, Sanzo’s name leaving his lips in a genuine whimper this time when the monk shifted low enough to nip and tongue at his navel.

The erotic sound drew another groan from Sanzo’s lips and again, his concentration wavered, the fluctuation in the Sutra’s hold corresponding with a painful throb of his cock against the leather. Breathing harshly, the monk looked up the length of his lover’s body to glare at him as he tried once again to refocus but, with one glimpse of the hanyou’s wild eyes, erotically flushed cheeks and panting lips, he knew that the effort was futile. Besides, he reasoned as he slipped from the redhead’s body to the floor, if he was going to see this through, he needed to move on to the next step anyway. 

His decision made, Sanzo closed his eyes again, and a soft, rustling sound filled the room a moment later. A soft, surprised sound brought them open again and a satisfied smirk settled on his lips as he internally breathed a sigh of relief at the slightly lessened strain; though Gojyo was still bound to the headboard, his lower body was now free- just as the monk had intended. Almost instantly, the redhead parted his legs in anticipation, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he gazed wantonly at the priest from under heavy lashes. 

Chuckling, Sanzo stalked to the head of the bed. “Slut,” he muttered before taking Gojyo’s lips in another bruising kiss, resting a knee on the mattress as he skated a hand down his lover’s lithe body to firmly squeeze the bulge in his jeans. 

“ _Ngh…_ ” Gojyo broke away from the kiss with his moan, arching up against the monk’s hand. “Fuck… Sanzo…” 

“Hmm?” The blonde smirked against his lover’s neck, then dragged his teeth over his Adam’s apple as he thumbed open the button of his pants. 

“Fuck me.” Gojyo arched again, cursing and glaring at the monk when Sanzo took his time lowering his zipper. “Damn it… _please?_ ”

“Hn… how can I refuse when you _beg_ so nicely, ne?” With one last nip to his collarbone, the blonde slipped from the bed again and then roughly tugged the hanyou’s jeans from his body, a throaty growl escaping him at the scent and sight of his ruddy, weeping cock. Hands possessively skated over long, muscled legs and then forced them up and apart at the knees, the priest’s tenuous hold on his focus wavering again when Gojyo’s tight hole was exposed. For the briefest of seconds, fingers gently caressed over the puckered flesh, and then Sanzo dropped his hand to his own waistband to unfasten and work the leather off his body. 

“No, don’t…” The blonde looked up, arching his brow. “Leave them on… please,” Gojyo pled hoarsely, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, his eyes locked on the sight of Sanzo’s thick cock jutting out from the part in the supple, black material.

His eyes blazing with lust, Sanzo dropped his hands to the sides. “I was right,” he rasped as he mounted the bed, settling between Gojyo’s legs. “You _are_ a slut.” Once again his hands found purchase on his lover’s thighs but, instead of penetrating him, the monk dipped his head and slid his tongue over the exposed flesh, tracing the pucker of Gojyo’s entrance teasingly before stiffening the muscle and breaching the tight, protective ring. The resulting cry and his lover’s musky taste caused Sanzo’s aching cock to throb, and his growl reverberated against the sensitive flesh; he could feel Gojyo strain to touch him in the way the hold on the sutra wavered in his mind. Slowly, he worked his tongue inward, laving and moistening the redhead’s hole, until the moans, whines and curses from his lover drove him to his breaking point. Giving him one last lick, Sanzo pulled back and positioned himself on his knees, lining his cock up with the saliva-slickened pucker and then snapping his hips forward. 

Unable to hold back, he grabbed his lover’s hips and pulled them onto his thighs, sliding out to the tip and then slamming back into Gojyo’s tight heat again. The rhythm was brutal, the curses that left the redhead’s lips with each thrust to his prostate accompanying the sounds of flesh and leather slapping against his skin. Somehow, Sanzo found the presence of mind to take hold of Gojyo’s cock; after three or four harsh jerks, the hanyou came with a howled cry. 

For a moment, Sanzo nearly blacked out; the tug on his mental hold on the Sutra was that strong from Gojyo’s body straining against it. Unable to split his concentration any longer, he released the spell and then thrust in one last time, his own raspy cry of completion lost to the whirring sounds of the scripture returning to its scroll. 

“Sanzo..” A surprisingly gentle hand brushed the hair back from his eyes and scowling, he attempted to open them. “Oi, Sanzo… are you… Ch… baka houshi!” Gojyo sighed with relief and then, smirking, placed his partially smoked cigarette between the priest’s lips. “Don’t do that again; you really had me-” 

“You stole one of my cigarettes!” Sanzo scowled even as he took a deep drag of the Marlboro. 

“Hn… well, consider it fair trade for the use of my pants- which, by the way, I had a helluva time getting off of you.” The monk flicked his eyes downward, realizing for the first time that he’d been stripped, cleaned, and covered up, looking up in time to catch the flicker of concern that ran through Gojyo’s gaze. “You were out really deep for a few minutes there, ya know…Your scrawny ass is heavier than it looks!” 

“Ch…” The blonde leaned over and ground out his heater. “I don’t seem to recall you complaining about it earlier.” He caught Gojyo’s eye as the redhead rose to take the ashtray from the bed. “I’m alright. I’m just tired, is all.” He sighed in relief when his lover turned off the light, and then rolled onto his side as he felt the taller male settle into bed beside him. 

“Sanzo…” 

“Shut up.” He softened his words by moving closer and draping an arm over the other’s waist. “I told you, I’m tired.”

“I know…” Gojyo’s ‘but’ hung heavily in the air and, scowling slightly, Sanzo forced his heavy eyes open. 

“What is it, then?” 

“What made you decide to… you know… I thought that, with all that dispelling darkness and shit…” His eyes widened slightly when a gentle hand caressed his hair back from his face. 

“Baka kappa,” Sanzo murmured, the white glow from the tree making his violet eyes soft and luminous. “I knew it was alright…” he tangled his fingers in the thick, crimson locks and gave him a gentle kiss. “There’s nothing dark about you, Sha Gojyo. You’re my light.”


End file.
